


You Can Call Me Potter

by Dracos_tealsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Background Relationships, Brat Albus, Consensual, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Albus Severus Potter, Texting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit
Summary: “I’ll let you call me, Potter.”“Merlin,” Draco growled, turning away from him. “Go away, Alb-”“Not Harry though,” Albus cut in. He could sense that some part of Draco was starting to break down. He just wasn’t entirely sure if it was in his favor, but he had to try. “That’s a hard line.”Draco’s pretty grey eyes, refocused on him, boring into Albus with such intensity he had to force himself not to squirm. “What did you say?”“I said you can’t call me Harry.” He ran a hand through his hair, hoping to highlight the similarity, and Draco tracked the movement. “I let someone do that once and it was way too fucked up, even for me.”“Not that, you deviant.” Draco scoffed, his lips almost hinting at a smile, “What did you say after?”Albus closed his eyes, trying to remember. He couldn’t think as quickly with Draco’s lips so close, the smell of his cologne -vanilla, bourbon and something distinctly him- filling his nostrils. What had he said? “Oh, it’s a hard line.” He grinned, fighting a blush. What had he been thinking, using that term? “It means I’m not willing to change my mind about it.”“I know what it means.”Age difference 22/28 please don't read if that bothers you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to get this story out of my head so I'm going to write it. I have the first half rough written and I am committing to a once a week posting schedule. I will do more when I can though! 
> 
> I'm a die hard drarry fan but I do love the dynamic between these two. Hopefully you enjoy it. Leave a comment or kudos to make me smile.
> 
> All characters belong to the author of Harry Potter

Scorpius leaned against the exposed brick wall with one shoulder. He peaked up at Albus with a half-smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Are you ready to go back in?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” With a long-suffering sigh, Albus flicked his clove cigarette into the air and vanished it with a quick flick of his cherry wood wand. “My parents will be here by now. Wouldn’t want them to come looking for me.” 

They walked back into the building through the alley entrance and took a long corridor past the bathrooms. The doors to the ballroom were usually warded from this entrance, used for employees. Tonight, however, the place was packed, and the event center needed every available bathroom to accommodate the guests. 

A banner floated around the room, high above the guests, reading _Voldemort Vanquished!_

It had been 30 years since the battle of Hogwarts, an event that happened well before Albus and Scorpius were even born. The two of them had only recently turned 22, but they were both expected to attend. Albus, for the sole reason of being a Potter, and Scorpius for the Malfoy’s heavy involvement in ministry re-establishment after the war. 

Scorpius wrapped his pale fingers over the door handle, but didn’t open it right away. “You ready for this?” 

“Yeah,” Albus rolled his eyes, “let’s go pay our dues for famous fathers.” 

"About that. I offered to introduce you to a reporter."

A crease appeared between Albus' brows. He forced his face back to neutral and asked, "They want to talk to me about the war?" 

“No. Gross. It’s because we just finished our auror training together. They want to secure an exclusive interview with us, and I already told them we would do it so don’t try and back out.” 

“An interview for both of us?” He didn’t mind the attention from being who he was if he could use it to his advantage, but he hated the obligations that came with it. Being a Potter had scored him major benefits throughout his entire life, not the least of which was having Harry Potter as an attentive father. It was things like this though, with the press, that messed up everything. Him and Scorpius would give this interview, the _Prophet_ would paint them as the perfect picture of harmony in the new world, and then the rest of their team would treat them differently. 

Scorpius didn’t care about that, he cared about keeping the Malfoy image up as something good in the world. He wanted to solidify the work his father had started and make sure the history books marked them both as the men who set the family on the right path. Albus would do the interview, and whatever else he was asked to do, if it meant helping Scorpius. Even if he did hate it. They’d been friends since his first day at Hogwarts, after all. And he was the only person at the wretched school who didn’t treat Albus differently because of his last name. 

Scorpius' shoulders tensed, "Yes, both of us.” 

"Tonight?"

"No. I don't expect that. This is just an introduction to set up the interview. Will you be here through the dinner?" 

“Unlikely. I don’t plan to stay long.” Albus ran a hand through the wild raven locks he’d inherited from his father, and shrugged. “The entire wizarding community is here. I’m sure I can pull some pretty face before my dad’s speech is finished.”

Scorpius glanced back at him then, with a face prettier than any other Albus would likely see at the event, and cocked an eyebrow, “I assume you're with me for this interview then? You can pull after, and I'll cover for you if anyone asks.” 

“Ride or die, Scorp.” 

A grin broke out across Scorpius’ face and he twisted the door handle. The silencing charms on the ballroom must have been triple enforced. The moment Albus crossed the threshold from the carpeted back hallway to the lacquered wood floor the sounds hit him. It wasn't overly loud like a concert, it was only the stark difference between the silent hallway, filled only with his and Scorpius' voice, and the busy ballroom. 

Albus followed Scorpius over to the reporters, intent on getting the interview over with. He waved at people along the way, and tried to gauge who in this room would be interested in leaving early. He let his attention wander until Scorpius stopped and introduced him to a reporter. Albus recognized him, but he didn't know from where. 

Scorpius talked enough for both of them, and Albus studied the man's face rather than attempt to join in for scheduling an interview. It was a mousy face, dull ash-colored hair that flopped too long over his ears. Had he already given this reporter an interview? The man wasn't as young as them, maybe late thirties, so Albus didn't know him from school. He tilted his head and began to examine the man's clothes. 

The man glanced at him, blinking brown eyes. "Everything all right, Mr. Potter?" 

When Albus didn't immediately reply, Scorpius gave his ribs a none too subtle shove with his elbow. 

"Yes, sorry," Albus huffed as he forced a grin. He had a lifetime of practice with this part, giving a warm smile even if he didn't feel it. His mother had taught him how to charm the press from a young age, and Albus had honed those skills all through school. "I think I've had too much wine."

"Oh?" the man looked pointedly at Albus' empty hands. 

"Well, I'm not sure how many of these you've been to, so you might not know." Albus leaned in and lowered his voice, drawing the man closer. "Us Potter's can't really hold our liquor. My dad once threw up in the fancy gardens out back." 

The man smiled, though it did nothing to help his features. He looked a bit like Filch, actually. Perhaps that's why Albus thought he knew him. 

Scorpius, always quick to catch on to a lie, gripped Albus with a firm hand and pulled him back to loop his arm over Al's shoulders. "Come on, you lush," he gave the reporter a quick handshake. "Thanks again for asking us for the story. I'll be sure he's sober for our meeting."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"My pleasure, Mr. Sparrow." 

Albus did his best to stumble as though he was pissed without actually running into anyone. Once they got far enough into the crowd, Scorpius whispered, "What was that about?" 

"I don't know," Albus fought the urge to look back at the reporter, "I swear I recognize him but I don't know from where."

"He's pretty new to the paper," Scorpius twisted his lips. "Do you think he's one of those wretched people who stakes out near your house to catch sight of your dad?" 

"No. Those people wouldn't be here just standing around." Albus motioned to a table on the stage where his mom and dad were sitting with the Minister of Magic. "They'd be over there getting their fill."

"Look, if this guy is a problem, I'll cancel the interview, ok?" 

The words made Albus frown, "Don't say that. I know how much these things mean to you. I'm not going to bounce on something you want just because this guy looks familiar."

Scorpius' pale eyebrows climbed his forehead as Albus spoke, "Listen to how sweet you're being. You sound like a Puff. Should I check you for polyjuice?" 

"Fuck you," Albus replied through a laugh. "Fine. It's nothing to do with you. I'm doing this for myself. I'm as bad as everyone thinks and I love the attention, blah, blah, blah."

Scorpius flashed him a wicked grin. "You're far worse than everyone thinks, but not with stuff like that." His grin softened into a smile, "But thank you, really. It makes a difference that you let me exploit you like this."

"You'll get me back, Scorp. You always do."

"Come on," Scorpius squeezed his shoulder affectionately before releasing Albus, "I saw James and Teddy by the drink table."

Albus sighed again, but he followed Scorpius through another throng of bodies. He loved his brother, but he was rather sick of looking at his face. In an unbridled act of selflessness, Albus had agreed to let James move in with him when he got his own flat. James and Teddy were there _constantly_ , fucking like rabbits and being a general nuisance. He and Scorpius rounded a group of Hogwarts teachers, avoiding eye contact, and made it to the refreshment table. 

“Cluck cluck,” Albus said, in lieu of a proper greeting. The two of them had been calling him 'chicken' since he was four years old because of some incident at a muggle zoo that Albus had no real memory of. As a child, he thought it was funny to cluck at them for it, and the habit was ingrained now. 

“Hello, boys,” Teddy flashed them an infectious grin, “where have you two been?”

“Likely relieving their sexual tension for each other in the alley.” James reached forward and tugged on the unbuttoned collar of Albus’ green button-up. “At least, I hope that’s why you look like this.” 

“Don’t touch my clothes, you barbarian.” Albus batted his hand away and resituated his collar to fall _just so._ He gave his brother a stern look. “And no, we were just having a quick smoke.” 

Albus had never done anything with Scorpius, outside of a handful of party games in the dorms resulting in a kiss or three. He’d been willing, especially during sixth year when Scorpius really came into his Malfoy looks, but it never happened. They both wanted other people, who, though similar, were not each other. Besides, Scorpius wanted something real, something horribly domestic and traditional, something with sweetly whispered confessions of love. Albus _-well-_ Albus wanted hungry looks, a touch of danger, wild sparks that might catch fire, and any confessions torn from his own throat in a desperate play to get off. 

Teddy cocked a turquoise eyebrow at him, “Jamie’s right though. Scorpius is all prim and proper, as usual,” he gave Scorpius a quick nod, “but you look,” he paused, dropping his eyes over Albus, taking in his fitted charcoal suit, dragonhide boots, and lack of tie, as he decided on a word, “sexy.” 

“Exactly!” James shouted, then promptly blushed, likely remembering they were talking about his little brother. “I mean, not sexy, obviously. More like, debauched. It’s ridiculous. We go to the same shops, I don’t know how you always end up looking like that when I look normal.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. We haven’t gone to the same shops since I was 16 years old.” Albus smirked at his brother. “And it’s not my fault I got dad’s just shagged look and you’re stuck with his athletic abilities.” He glanced at Scorpius, who was looking at James with those soft grey eyes, then turned back to his brother, “Though I have it on good authority that some people find the whole fit jock thing pretty attractive.” 

It wasn’t exactly subtle, but Albus knew James wouldn’t pick anything up. Teddy, on the other hand- Albus hadn’t thought that bit through. Teddy’s eyes flitted between the lot of them and, for a moment, Albus worried he would be jealous. Then Teddy winked at Albus and he knew it was fine. _As it should be,_ Albus thought, _my brother has been stupid for Teddy since he was in Hogwarts._ The flame Scorpius carried wasn't a threat to Teddy. 

James asked Scorpius about the final tests for auror training and Teddy joined in on the conversation. Albus tuned them out, grabbing a glass of water from the table. Next to the lineup of drinks was a stack of cards with quills scattered nearby. They looked to be 'Thank you' cards to his Dad, Aunt, and Uncle, from various guests. Albus checked the contents of the water, with an easy charm Uncle George had taught him, to verify it wasn't spiked with alcohol, poison, or Veritaserum, and drank it down. Albus refilled his cup and leaned a hip against the table, already bored with the party going on around him. 

He looked up to the head table where his mother was sitting. She looked beautiful tonight, in a long teal gown with only her wedding ring as jewelry. More than that, she looked happy. He glanced at his father, who looked less happy, which was to be expected. Dad hated these events, but he knew there was no way out of attending, not if he wanted to keep the public happy. His job as Head Auror wasn’t voted on, but it was still considered a politically gained position. A happy public meant Dad’s position wouldn’t be questioned, even when he did things that looked like favoritism. Hiring his youngest son, for instance. 

Albus smirked at the thought. He had worked twice as hard to prove himself to the other aurors in training, wanting to make sure they understood he would always pull his own weight. But he’d let the press think it was only his bloodline that got him through the doors of the DMLE. Better to have a criminal underestimate you because of the papers, after all. 

His eyes wandered over the guests of the party, looking for someone he would like to spend an evening with. There was a group of fit blokes standing just shy of the dance floor that he liked the look of. They were all broad shoulders with coiffed hair that Albus wouldn’t mind messing up in the bedroom. Just as he was about to excuse himself from his group to snag one of them, a flash of white-blonde hair caught his eye. Albus stilled, then slowly lifted his gaze across the room seeking the one person he’d wanted since he was far too young to know anything about what he liked in the bedroom. 

Draco Malfoy stood a few meters away from him, speaking to Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini. He wore slate-grey dress robes with a modern cut. They showed off the length of his lithe frame and the perfect curve of his ass. Albus' mouth filled with saliva and he took another drink to swallow it all down. Draco shifted his weight, light catching on the delicate silver brocade trim, and turned so Albus could see his profile. 

Draco was one of those men who made you realize that even bone structure is sexy. The striking angle of his jawline alone was enough to make Albus want to beg for the chance to touch him, not to mention Draco’s high-cut cheekbones. He tore his eyes away and faced Scorpius. "You didn't tell me your father was already here," he said, interrupting whatever pointless conversation he and James were having. 

"Quite right," Scorpius smirked, "I didn't want you getting all obsessed before meeting the reporter."

"You too, Al?" Teddy chuckled, bumping his shoulder against James'. "I guess it's true then. Nothing attracts a Potter like a Malfoy."

James blushed, his eyes going wide at Teddy before he promptly became fascinated with his shoes. _Curious._ Albus narrowed his eyes at Teddy, who flashed him a grin. "I guess it's true what they say about Puffs too, then?" 

"It's true what they say about me," Teddy replied, shameless as usual. The rumors surrounding Teddy were absurd, but Albus had no trouble believing some of them after being forced to hear him and James in the bedroom more than once. Albus had eventually forced them to set permanent silencing charms on James’ bedroom. 

"Wait," Scorpius cut in, looking at James with confusion, "what are you two even talking about? What do you mean Malfoys attract Potters?" 

Albus shook his head, amused at how his best friend never seemed to know when someone was propositioning him unless they asked outright. "I don't know how you got into Slytherin, Scorp. You're far too sweet." He gave him an affectionate smile. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful, but still."

His pale eyebrows knitted down, "Are you calling me a hufflepuff?" 

"Don't be offensive Scorpius. I would never."

Teddy kicked his shin and Albus nearly spilled his drink. "Shove it, Al. You're just jealous of my house and our loose ideas of monogamy."

Albus turned away from him. He could see that Teddy was about to strike on Scorpius at any moment, or whatever it was that badgers did, and he needed to clear this first. "I know I've talked to you about this before, but I'm really going for it tonight." He gave Scorpius a meaningful look, hoping he wouldn’t have to spell out his plans to pull Scorp’s father. "If you can't handle it, I need to know now."

Scorpius huffed and the tips of his ears went pink. "It's fine Al." He motioned to him with a flippant hand, "I mean don't be surprised if he turns you down. He's highly selective."

"I really don't think he's going to turn me down."

Scorpius let out a surprised laugh. "Salazer, I wish I had your confidence."

Albus smirked, with a quick glance at Teddy. "You have your own charms, darling." He tilted forward and kissed Scorpius on the cheek, a quick, light, press of the lips. He leaned over and swiped a black quill from the pile next to the cards, and slipped it in his pocket. 

After bidding Teddy and his brother goodbye, Albus swanned through the crowd to get closer to Draco. Susan had left, so it was only Draco and Blaise talking now. Albus let a few people stop him for a handshake on the dance floor, and waited for Blaise to move away as well. Nolana Nott, the daughter of Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, approached him for a dance. She had been two years above him in school, and taken Albus and Scorp under her wing when she was appointed Prefect for Slytherin. He indulged her with a charming smile and danced through one of the songs, trying to keep his furtive glances at Draco to a minimum. Nolana was clever, like her mother, and far more observant than Albus cared for. 

As he danced, Albus played out a few conversations in his mind, trying to decide the best way to approach Draco. Now that he had it in his head that tonight was the night he would fulfill his longest held fantasy, he needed to give it his best shot. He glanced over at them again and caught the eye of Blaise Zabini. His head was slightly tilted and he was giving Albus a knowing look that made Albus flush hot. 

He glanced at Draco then, worried the man had also noticed Albus’ had been looking. He wasn’t though. Draco’s eyes were firmly fixed on the head table where Albus’ mom and dad sat. More than that, they were focused on Harry. 

_Yes! Perfect!_

When the song ended, Albus bid Nolana goodbye with a promise they would meet up soon for drinks. He weaved through the other dancers, heading for Draco. Blaise caught his eye again, flashing that famously charming smile that had won him _Witch Weekly’s Most Desirable Bachelor_ for three years straight when Albus was in school. Albus slowed his walk, unsure how to interpret Blaise in that moment. Did he know what Albus was up to? Was he endorsing? Or was he amused because he thought Albus didn’t have a shot?

He watched as Blaise drained his glass of whiskey and made a show of telling Draco he was off to get another drink. Then he left him there, alone. As he passed Albus on the way to the refreshment table, Blaise shot him a wink. Albus tipped his chin ever so slightly in acknowledgment and continued on. 

He sidled up behind Draco, arranged his face into a coy smirk, and pitched his voice low enough for only Draco to hear him. “Hello, Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco’s shoulders tensed as he pulled his eyes from the raised platform. He glanced back at Albus with a slight shift of his head and took a sip of his whiskey. “Good evening, Albus. It’s nice to see you again.” The words were spoken with that lovely posh accent, and Albus wondered if he sounded the same in bed. He turned then, giving Albus another view of his profile. “Surely you have better conversation with your friends at the refreshment center. You need not bother with keeping me company.” 

Albus slowly dropped his eyes over him, taking his time so Draco wouldn’t write it off as anything other than what it was- Albus blatantly checking him out. When he looked back up, Draco’s eyebrow twitched before his face shuttered back into the unaffected expression he always wore at these events. “It’s not a bother,” Albus waved an absent hand behind him in the direction of his brother, Teddy, and Scorpius. “If anything I’m in the way for those three.” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed, looking past Albus to where his son was surely standing too close to Teddy or James by this point. Albus chided himself for bringing that up, if Draco left to intervene he would miss his chance. Now or never. He stepped to the side, blocking Draco’s line of sight. “Do you know what the best thing is about looking so much like my father?” 

That worked to distract him. Draco blinked a look at Harry and then took Albus in from head to the toe of his dragonhide boots. “I suppose it means the wizarding world gets the opportunity to find out what Potter would look like if he had a sense of fashion?” 

“That certainly is a benefit.” Albus fought to keep his smirk from turning into a full smile. Draco had only complimented his clothing twice over the last ten years. “But I think the best part is that dad is married. It leaves me with an endless amount of people to shag.” 

To his credit, Draco didn’t choke on the mouthful of whiskey he’d just taken in. His eyebrows jumped up and those storm-grey eyes focused on Albus in a way they’d never done before. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, there’s a whole lineup of people who like to use me to fulfill the fantasy of the Chosen One.” 

“Why on earth would you tell me that?” 

“I can always tell when I’ve found a mark, too” Albus continued, keeping his tone casual, “it’s the way they can’t take their eyes off him. Like how you were looking at him when I walked over here.” 

“Albus.” Draco spoke his name like a warning and it sent shivers down Albus’ spine. 

“We both know he’s never going to sleep with anyone but Mum.” He stepped closer, crowding into Draco’s space. “Besides, I’m a really good shag, and I’m fairly certain my dad’s never even been with a man.” 

Draco stood his ground, and though his pulse point was fluttering on his pale neck, his voice was level. “You can’t be seriously propositioning me.” He gave Albus a pitying look, “Was this a dare? I know how you _children_ like to play games.” 

“I do like to play games, but not truth or dare. And at 22 I’m not more a child than you were when you got married.” Albus knew it was a risk to bring up Astoria, she had died three years ago from a blood curse, but it would drive the point home. 

“You’re out of line, Albus.” He sounded like he meant it, but Draco hadn’t outright told him no. “I have memories of your 12th year birthday party.” 

“Bet you have memories of Harry when he was 12 too, or any number of people you’ve been with.” 

“You’ve lost the plot. I’m seriously concerned you might be drugged.” 

“I haven’t even had a drop of alcohol, Mr. Malfoy.” Albus flicked his eyes to his dad. Harry was standing, getting ready to give his speech for the night. Time to drop the ace card. He looked back at Draco, dropping his eyes to Draco’s lips. _Merlin._ He wanted so badly to kiss him. “I’ll let you call me, Potter.” 

“Merlin,” Draco growled, turning away from him. “Go away, Alb-”

“Not Harry though,” Albus cut in. He could sense that some part of Draco was starting to break down. He just wasn’t entirely sure if it was in his favor, but he had to try. “That’s a hard line.” 

Draco’s pretty grey eyes, refocused on him, boring into Albus with such intensity he had to force himself not to squirm. “What did you say?” 

“I said you can’t call me Harry.” He ran a hand through his hair, hoping to highlight the similarity, and Draco tracked the movement. “I let someone do that once and it was way too fucked up, even for me.” 

“Not that, you deviant.” Draco scoffed, his lips almost hinting at a smile, “What did you say after?” 

Albus closed his eyes, trying to remember. He couldn’t think as quickly with Draco’s lips so close, the smell of his cologne -vanilla, bourbon and something distinctly him- filling his nostrils. What had he said? “Oh, it’s a hard line.” He grinned, fighting a blush. What had he been thinking, using that term? “It means I’m not willing to change my mind about it.” 

“I know what it means.”

 _Sweet merciful Salazar, was Draco Malfoy a Dom?_ Albus drew in a broken breath of air, and tried not to do anything stupid. Draco was looking at him now, really looking at him, and it wasn’t because of his father. He swallowed through the dryness in his throat and offered a hopeful grin. “Perhaps you’d like to continue this conversation in private? Maybe upstairs in a hotel room?”

“Come see me in that room in an hour.” The energy between them grew expectant as Draco reached into a hidden pocket of his robes. He pulled out a scrap of paper and handed it to Albus. “I’m not promising anything but I’d rather have the rest of this conversation when we are alone.”


	2. Toying with the Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post again by March 12th but hopefully earlier!

Draco turned away before Albus was out of sight, forcing himself not to stare. He also kept his eyes off the head table. He tracked his son briefly. Scorpius was still with Teddy and James, but they had been joined by the youngest, Lilly Potter, and three of her friends. Perhaps Albus' assertion was misplaced. 

Albus had proven himself to be far more interesting than previously expected. Especially this evening, enough for Draco to give him the charm word he would need for the lift to reach Draco's room. 

Blaise returned from the refreshment table with another round of Ogden's in each hand and passed one to Draco. "How was your chat with Potter’s youngest son?"

He accepted the drink with a thank you and took a sip before replying. “You could have warned me I was being hunted by a snakelet before leaving.” 

“Where would be the fun in that?” Blaise grinned, something he still managed to do with all the charm associated with his bloodline. “Besides, he’s not nearly as young as the first time I saw him make eyes at you.” 

Draco was not ready to find out how long ago that was. The topic was too fresh, and he needed a minute to digest the fact that the hottest Potter currently wanted him. "Has Albus ever been to one of your clubs?" 

"Wow. The conversation was that interesting?" Blaise smirked, looking over the dance floor. "Perhaps you should be thanking me for not giving you a warning? Especially if he asked you on a date."

"Which, he did not." 

Blaise huffed, taking in a sip of whiskey. "Then why are you inquiring about his attendance at my club?" 

"He propositioned me."

"Bold." His eyes flicked back to Draco, "Are you going to take him up on it?" 

"Are you going to answer my question?" 

"You do remember the process for entering my clubs, yes? The binding secrecy contracts set up by _your_ solicitor?" 

"I'm half owner, Blaise."

He shrugged, giving Draco his full attention, "Then perhaps you should have been more specific when you designed the contract. I can't answer you, even if I am willing."

Draco sighed, making a mental note to discuss this with Ainsley. He studied his friend's face. They'd known each other all their lives, so it wouldn't be hard for him to know if Blaise was holding back. He repeated the question, watching carefully, "Has he been to one of your clubs?" 

"I can't say," the automatic reply came easily from him, but his left eyebrow twitched and his jaw tensed. 

"Interesting," both of Draco's eyebrows lifted. Even with the secrecy contracts in place, he was surprised Albus had managed to gain entrance to Bound without the _Prophet_ catching wind. "I suppose a lot of people wear glamours." 

The tension in Blaise's jaw relaxed because he wasn't answering a direct question. "A lot of people do."

"Especially subs."

 _"Especially_ subs," Blaise agreed, confirming that Albus was one. Not that Draco required that really, Albus had shown plenty of signs. Though, it did seem that he was also a brat, and, well, Draco had handled plenty of those in his time. 

Draco considered how to phrase his next question. He wanted to know how many times Albus had been to the clubs. "How many times, on average, does a sub come to the club before he's fairly well behaved?" 

Blaise hid a smirk behind his glass of whiskey, and muttered, "More than once," before taking a drink. 

"Once? He’s only been once?" Draco grimaced and Blaise began to chuckle. "Oh, hell. That's going to be a lot of training."

Applause drowned out any reply Blaise had given as Harry finished his speech and left the dais. They both watched as he retook his seat between his wife and Ronald. Harry's eyes took in the room, settled briefly on Draco, and then on his eldest son in the back. 

"I best go up there and say hello before he tinks I'm plotting something."

Blaise hummed in response. "You’re probably right. Maybe don't mention the boy-toy waiting in your room. I don't think Potter would be too keen." 

“Whyever not? You think he’d be upset?” Draco grinned at the thought of getting the endorsement of Albus’ parents. The idea was laughable. Still, he continued, “He works with me. We get along fairly well.” 

Blaise shook his head, glancing at the head table, “I don’t know, maybe because of our 8th year at Hogwarts?” 

“The year I started courting Astoria?” Draco asked casually. He knew exactly what Blaise was referring to. Blaise didn’t even bother with a reply, he just cocked an eyebrow at Draco. “It was a lust potion, Blaise. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.”

“Lust positions only last for an hour.” 

“Is there a reason you feel the need to be hung up on things that happened thirty years ago?” 

Blaise gave a nod to the banner flying around the ballroom. “I suppose the atmosphere is making me reminiscent.” 

Draco grimaced at the banner. He no longer flinched when the name was spoken, and it had been years since he’d had a nightmare, but the memories of Voldemort’s terror-filled reign in his childhood home would always be a part of him. The changes he’d made after the war were what had shaped his current life. 

"What is this really?" Draco cast him a sidelong glance. “Are you trying to talk me out of spending time with Albus after you encouraged him to come talk to me?” 

"No. I just think you should be careful. One night is not the same as training a sub.” Blaise scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “But I also want you to do it because I much prefer your moods when you're regularly getting shagged.” 

Draco chuckled, “So do I.” He handed his half-finished drink off to a passing waiter, he would need to be fully in control with Albus and he planned to leave this room as soon as he could without raising suspicion. Albus was already gone, likely waiting for him on the top floor. “I’ll see you later Blaise, don’t get into any trouble without me here.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’m only here until they let Neville leave anyway.” 

“Give him my best, darling.” 

Draco gave the dance floor a wide berth on his walk up to the elevated platform where the head table was seated. He waited patiently as two middle-aged women poured their hearts out to Harry, gushing about having seen him at their favorite record store on Diagon and how they would just love to go out shopping with him sometime. Instead of demanding they bugger off, as he would have done in his late thirties, Draco locked eyes with an exasperated Hermione Granger. Her face twisted, when she saw him, from annoyed eye roll to recognition, and finally, to solidarity. He gave her a sly smile, not wanting to get caught out by the two fans who were hurriedly writing down their contact information on Harry’s napkin. Hermione had been his first friend from the Golden Trio. 

Headmistress McGonagall had forced them to work together during 8th year in a tutoring program for the younger students. Proximity and Draco’s apology had been enough to defrost her enough that they could be acquaintances. By the second term the two of them discussed the war in earnest and made plans to work together to help with ministry reformation. Hermione’s intelligence and the weight of her war-hero card, opened a lot of doors that Draco never would have gotten close to. For Draco’s part, his entire upbringing was designed to land him in a political career, so he helped her navigate the meetings. Not to mention the offer of thinly veiled threats of blackmail when a politician was being unreasonable. 

Once the fangirls left, Draco stepped forward and offered his hand to Harry, who looked up with obvious relief in his eyes. The two of them were far from friends, that kind of closeness was too dangerous for the level of intensity they still brought out in each other. But they did work well together at the ministry when it was asked of them, and they were certainly capable of a pleasant conversation. Still, Draco was surprised to see Harry’s borderline happy reaction upon seeing him. 

“Oh thank Merlin,” Harry said as he shook Draco’s hand. “At least I know you’re not a fan.” 

“Steady on, Potter. I’m sure Ginevra won’t let those women kidnap you tonight.” Draco winked at Ginevra and she rolled her eyes. The two of them had never quite made it past ‘I won't physically harm you but let’s not ever talk.’ Draco didn’t care though, he knew it was unlikely he would ever have a functional relationship with a Weasley. Ron only tolerated him because of Draco’s relationship with his wife.

“Right you are,” Harry grinned with his whole face, wrapping an arm around his wife’s freckled shoulders. “Still I wish they wouldn’t-” he glanced down at the napkin, covered in a messy scrawl and a small heart. He flicked at the corner and the napkin moved only a centimeter away from him. “I don’t suppose you want this? Those two were pretty keen.” 

“Your fans aren’t really my type, sadly,” Draco smirked. “We never seem to have anything in common.” 

“Oddly enough, that’s another thing you and I _do_ have in common.” Harry huffed a laugh. “So, what did you think of the speech? I know how you like to give me your critiques.” 

“Very true,” he turned to Hermione and gave her a small bow. “My compliments on a well-written speech that delivered a message with humor, honesty, and passion.” 

Harry laughed, whispering _'I told you it was obvious,'_ and Hermione smiled. “Thank you, Draco, but how could you tell.” 

“Why would you line him up like that, ‘Mione?” Ron cut in around a mouthful of dinner roll. “You know he’s just going to say something about how Harry’s not read well enough or call him an idiot.” 

Everyone looked at Ron and then back at Draco who shrugged. “Not much I need to add to that actually.” He cast a _Tempus,_ the numbers hovering over the discarded napkin between himself and Potter. “And would you look at that? It’s time for me to go enjoy my suite.”

“I heard you rented out the Penthouse?” Hermione asked with a disapproving twist of her lips. 

“With my own funds,” Draco replied coolly. He’d rented out the Penthouse of the hotel the day the event was booked, and he was pleased with the accommodations of Hilton, London. They were one of the few hotels in muggle London that catered to the wizarding world as well. Draco had known before arriving that he wouldn’t want to stay at this event any longer than socially necessary. Scorpius had a room as well, one floor down from his own. 

Hermione barked out a surprised laugh, “Goodness, Draco. I’m not accusing you of using charity funds. I just don’t see why you need a penthouse suite for only one person.” 

_‘Don't mention the boy-toy waiting in your room.’_ Blaise’s words went through his mind and Draco had to force his face not to break into a grin. Instead, he said, “Ronald is right, you’re making this too easy.” He shot her a wink and bid goodnight. With his obligations finished, 

Draco slipped out the side entrance of the ballroom and headed for the lift. He waved his wand at the buttons, speaking the charm for the lift to take him to the top floor, _“Gloriosum.”_ The same word he’d written on the piece of paper he’d given to Albus less than an hour before. 

He stepped off the lift into the hallway. Albus was there, his shoulder blades and one boot leaned against the wall next to Draco’s door. He looked up, when he heard Draco approaching, with a sly grin, and took a drag of his cigarette. He really was delectable. Everything about him said _fuck me_ , from the cant of his hips to the heat in his eyes, dropping over Draco’s body like he might disappear. It was a rush to be wanted like this, with open hunger, but more so when the person who wanted him was Albus Severus Potter. 

When Albus pushed off the wall, Draco was pleased to find he was still the taller of the two, even if it was only a few centimeters. Harry, of course, had always been shorter than Draco, being malnutritioned for most of his youth, but Albus had the Weasley bloodline and many of them were as tall as Draco. Albus stepped up close, looking at Draco with a Cheshire cat grin, and Draco let them both into the room. 

Once inside, Albus pulled a feathered quill from his back pocket, “I suppose you’ll want the full Potter treatment, yeah?” He grinned, flicking his wrist to wandlessly transfigure the quill into a familiar pair of black, thick-framed glasses. He slipped them on his face and scowled around the room. 

Draco nearly laughed. He certainly did look like Potter when he scowled like that. Draco stepped forward, crowding him against the back of the large sofa. Albus went willingly, the back of his legs pushed against the couch, and rested against the leather.

“Definitely not,” Draco removed the glasses from Albus' face and dropped them to the floor. “Did your father teach you wandless magic?” 

Albus nodded, “Yeah, all of us. Lilly’s best at it, but I know a few spells.” He straightened up and wet his lips, clearly expecting a kiss. 

Draco hadn’t touched him yet, but he stood close enough for the trim of his robe to graze against Albus’ tailored trousers. “If I hear one more word about your father,” he leaned down so close his lips brushed against Albus’ as he continued, “I’m going to gag your sinful little mouth. Do you understand?” 

Albus puffed out a breath, and nodded his agreement. 

“Kiss me.” 

Albus surged up, pressing his lips against Draco’s, kissing him with a broken whimper. Draco pulled him close, gripping his waist and snaking a firm hand around his body to press against his lower back. He licked into the heat of Albus’ mouth with a slick slide of his tongue. Albus went pliant in against him, fisting his hands on the fabric of Draco's robes to keep him close. 

Albus kissed with a natural talent, one he’d likely honed during his time in the Slytherin dorms. He kissed like he loved every second of it like he couldn’t get enough. His arms moved under Draco’s robes, rather than attempting to take them off, and tugged at the crisp grey button-up shirt underneath. Draco grabbed one hand by the wrist, gently at first, and pushed it back to the couch. Albus moaned into the kiss as his other hand managed to pull out Draco ’s shirt and slip underneath, the calloused pads of his fingertips skated across Draco’s abdomen before his palm settled hot on Draco’s hip. 

Draco mouthed the word, _“_ _Praeligo,”_ against his lips. A thin black strap wove its way around Albus’ wrist and fastened it to the back of the couch. He pressed his body up against Albus and sucked his lip between his teeth. Albus gasped for air, his body arching. Draco slid his hand to Albus’ other wrist pressing it against the couch as well and casting the spell to bind it. Then he pulled off, taking a step back as he began to undo the stiff buttons of his robes. 

Albus tried to chase after him, only to be stopped by the straps on his wrists. He looked down, tugging experimentally and then his brilliant green eyes blinked up at Draco, with lust-blown pupils. _Likes bondage._

“You could have waited to tie me to the bed frame,” Albus snarked, fingers attempting to grip into the leather couch. 

_Merlin, this boy was going to be fun._ Draco smirked, dropping his robes to the floor. “You’re not going to see my bed tonight, Albus.” He pulled his wand from its thigh holster and pointed it at Albus’ emerald button-up. In response, Albus straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, baring his throat. _Reckless._ He had the same lovely auburn skin as Potter, and Draco wanted to taste him. 

“I’m sure I can convince you otherwise if you give me the chance,” He gave Draco a level look, “Even with both hands tied behind my back.” So fearless, and why wouldn’t he be, protected by his name and the magical inheritance in his bloodline. Draco wondered how much magical power Albus had running through his blood.

 _“Apstergo.”_ Magic pushed through Draco’s wand, spilling down the front of Albus’ shirt, leaving a row of undone buttons in its wake. Draco dropped his wand back into the holster and moved forward again. Albus craned his neck to get another kiss, but Draco didn’t let him. Draco moved his hand gently against the boy’s neck and Albus tensed. _Does not like to be choked._ He continued moving up to cup his jawline so he could tilt Albus’ face and drag his teeth along the fluttering pulse point. 

“Fuck,” Albus whispered, his body relaxing against the couch. Draco ran his other hand over Albus’ freshly exposed skin, delighting in the goosebumps that spread across his muscled chest. “You smell so good,” Albus turned his face and buried his nose in Draco’s hair, breathing deep. 

“So do you,” Draco said honestly, and the boy’s entire body shivered under his fingertips. _Likes praise._ He ran his hand up Albus’ ribs and over his chest to squeeze at his peaked nipples. 

Albus arched against him. “They’re sensitive,” he breathed out the words then gasped when Draco pinched the nipple hard. “You’re not serious about the no bed thing right?” He tugged hard on the black bands. 

“Oh, do you need me to stop?” Draco asked, with no intention of stopping. He kissed Albus before he could answer, a hungry kiss full of promise and a roll of tongue. “If you can't handle this-” 

“No.” Albus shook his head. “No, I can handle it. Just-” He canted his hips, pressing his erection against Draco’s stiff cock. “You want me too. Why not give in?” 

Draco gripped Albus’ hips, pushed him against the couch, and palmed the boy’s cock over his trousers. “I do want you.” He kissed him again, running a hand through Albus’ thick raven-locks. “I want to taste you, and hear you beg for more,” he placed a string of soft bite and opened mouth kisses along Albus’ jawline, “And find out how talented you are with that smart mouth of yours.” 

“Yes,” Albus moaned, rocking his body against Draco’s for any contact he could get. 

“But,” Draco continued, pulling off as he tugged Albus’ hair to keep him from chasing his lips, “not tonight pet.” He took a step back and re-buttoned Albus' shirt with a wave of his wand. 

Albus looked down at his shirt, then back at Draco with his brows knitted together in confusion, and took a deep shuddering breath. "Is that all you wanted? To see if I was just taking the piss?" 

"It's all I want for now." Draco pointed his wand at each wrist in quick succession and the bands released. 

"Why?" 

"I know this is hard for you, I'm sure you don't get denied very often," Draco smirked and ran a brush of his knuckles over Albus' cock. The boy stood there, letting him do it, with his arms at his side. _Takes to training well._ "But I'm not saying no." And that was true. It was taking all of his self-control to make Albus leave instead of pulling him to the bedroom, "I'm saying wait."

"Wait?" Albus shifted away from the couch and lifted his hands to loop around Draco's neck. "For how long?" 

"However long I want you to wait." 

"You don't have to do this to make me want you more. I've fancied you for ages."

"I'll have you again when _I want_ more."

Challenge flashed in those emerald eyes, reminding Draco of Harry for a moment. Except Albus' eyes were also full of heat, his body pliant and wanting under Draco's hands. 

"May I at least have one more kiss?" 

Draco bit at his bottom lip, not quite a kiss, and then released him. "Good night, Albus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google translate:  
> Apstergo - strip  
> Praeligo - bind  
> Gloriosum - ostentatious


	3. Completely unsatisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fandom. My mom is sick which means I won't be able to promise the schedule I had originally set up. I will do my best to still get you a chapter a week though! Leave a comment if you're enjoying the story. This chapter has some setup in it, but I think it's still a fun read.

Albus worked through the rest of the week with Jax Taylor, the senior Auror he’d been assigned to during his training regime. They had finished a case last week before Albus had taken his final exams to become a full-fledged Auror. Taylor was proud of him, had even told him as much, which surprised Albus since Taylor was generally a gruff quiet type who rarely had anything nice to say to anyone. He’d followed up the praise by informing Albus that he would be expected to finish the reports for their most recent case before leaving for his new office. 

Albus finished the last of the reports on Thursday evening and sent them off to file themselves down in the records department. On Friday morning, he stopped at the small tea shop in the atrium, bought two English Breakfasts, and headed to his new office. Scorpius was waiting for him in the bullpen, discussing tactics with new recruits trainer, Fay Dunbar. Fay had roomed with Hermione at Hogwarts, and she was one of the only girls Albus knew of who stayed in touch with her from their dorm room. Hermione had told him all about Fay when Albus was accepted to the program, and he’d made sure to get on her good side early on. Perhaps a little more than her good side, but only for a weekend. 

“Stop loitering in the doorway, Potter.” Fay was still looking at Scorpius when she addressed him, but her lips quirked up as Albus walked closer to the pair of them. 

“Auror Potter,” Albus replied, passing one of his teacups to Scorpius, “and I wasn’t loitering.” 

“What were you doing?” 

Albus locked eyes with her then, with a smirk, “Admiring the view.” 

“Of your Auror partner?” Fay shot back easily. 

“What makes you think I wasn’t talking about both of you?” Albus asked, knocking Scorpius with his elbow. They were used to people thinking something was going on between the two of them. After testing out responses at school and with friends and family, they had come to accept it was usually best to join in on the teasing.

“I went to Hogwarts, Potter. I have highly accurate gaydar.” 

“Wait,” Scropius’ cut in with a cocked eyebrow, “What’s that supposed to mean? Didn’t every person in Gryffindor get married to someone of the opposite sex?” 

She gave him a sweet smile. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to, Malfoy.” 

“I haven’t denied the fact that Scorpius is attractive since 6th year.” Albus gave a one shouldered shrug, “I’m just saying it could have been both.” 

Fay blushed lightly and rolled her eyes. “Do you ever stop flirting?” She shoved a file at his chest, causing drops of hot tea to spill through the lid and scald his hands. “Here’s your first case. Don’t make me look bad by screwing it up, yeah?” 

His smirk grew into a grin and he leaned closer, “If I do a good job will I get a reward?” 

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving that stern expression Albus was familiar with from his time in training. But her blush had deepened, blooming down her neck to the collar of her Auror robes. “I told you to stop asking me things like that, Potter.” 

“Is that really what you told me?” 

“And that’s our exit cue.” Scorpius grabbed Albus by the arm and pulled him back from Fay. “I already avoided finding out anything about that night and you two are not messing that up for me, especially in public.” 

Fay cleared her throat, glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening to them. The only two Aurors in this early were on the other side of the room, duplicating files for records. Besides, Albus was pretty confident they were both Puffs, so he knew they wouldn’t tell anyone, even if they had heard. He shot Fay a wink and let Scorpius pull him into their new office. 

“Thanks for the tea, Al. Any chance you can hold off on seducing our superiors until we’ve got a few cases under our belt?” 

Albus chuckled, “Flirting is how I communicate, you know that. It’s one of the reasons people like me so much.” He looked around the office, seeing that Scorpius had already picked the desk closest to the window, and set his cup down on the other desk. 

“How about you commit to not sleeping with anyone?” Scorpius replied absently, pulling off his outer robes and hanging them on the back of the door. He glanced at Albus, eyes flicking quickly down his body, and added, “I know no one ever turns you down.” 

“You turned me down.” 

Scorpius huffed, “Sure, once, and you told me last year that it’s the only time it’s happened.” 

It was true. Another benefit of looking like the Chosen One. “It seems Malfoy men have a gift.” 

“Several gifts, according to my grandparents. Which one are you referring to?” Scorpius sat in his leather chair, shifting around to test the squeaking springs. “Bring that file over here so we can both go over it.” 

Albus walked over to Scorpius, propping his ass on the desk. “You’re all good-looking and uncomfortably capable of resisting my charms.” He tilted his head, “Why are you so worried about me? I’m not going to mess things up at work. You know I’m not that careless.” 

Pretty grey eyes peeked up at Albus through a few loose strands of his white-blond hair. “You think I’m going to let you make that comment about Malfoy men and then change the subject?” 

“Yes, I do. Unless you’ve recently changed your policy on details about my love life?” Albus opened the file and pushed the contents closer to Scorpius. “Or has that changed now that Draco is involved?”

“Oh, Merlin,” Scorpius barked out a laugh and scrubbed a hand over his face. “You can’t just-  _ Circe.  _ How can you just bring that up? He’s my father.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you rather I call him by another name?” Albus grinned, unapologetic, “Teddy perhaps? James?”

Scorpius dug his knuckles into the side of Albus’ thigh until he jerked away, opting for the chair on the other side of the desk. “We are not talking about that at work.” 

“But it’s ok to talk about my conquests?” 

“You’re shameless. You’re always eager to talk about them.” Scorpius tilted up his chin. “Now, without using his name, tell me what happened.” He pointed a finger at Albus, “The short censored version.” 

Albus studied his best friends face and decided if Scorpius wanted to know then he would tell him. He didn’t want his-  _ Situation? Game? Fling?  _ -to upset anything about their friendship. So, he would let Scorp decide on the level of his involvement. 

“All right. He pressed up against me, kissed me, hot and heavy with the perfect amount of teeth, until I was a begging wreck-”

“More censored than that,” Scorpius cut in, scrunching his nose.

“-and then made me leave. Completely unsatisfied.” 

“Oh.” Scorpius blinked once, then again, as his lips pulled into a smirk. “Did he say he was going to see you again?” 

“He said maybe. Why?” Albus asked, brows knitting together. He knew that look, that face Scorpius was making, and in the past it had always meant trouble. “Do you know something?” 

“Maybe always means yes with my- with him.” Scorpius spread out the case notes along with the pictures. “And that’s all I’m going to tell you. Enough talk, let’s get to work.” 

Albus knew that meant he wasn’t going to get any more from Scorpius on the subject. The last time he’d drawn that line, Albus hadn’t been able to get him to spill his secrets without getting him high on Gillyweed first. Even then, it had only been half of the information, and Scorpius had felt betrayed. Albus had sworn to himself to never do that to him again. He filed away the information about the word maybe for later review and decided to change the subject. “Wait. First I want to know if anything happened to you. I haven’t seen you since the party.” 

“Nothing happened.” Scorpius blushed, clearing his throat, “a few things were discussed. I’m supposed to meet up with them tonight.” He kept his eyes on the paper spread over his desk. “Teddy is going to cook us dinner at your place.” 

“What? No! I have plans with my living room couch to watch the rest of Game of Thrones in my boxers tonight! You three will completely ruin that!” 

“You’ve watched that entire show four times.” 

“And I’d like to make it five.” 

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow, “You’ll have to do it in your room then. The way I see it, you owe me for this dalliance with my father.”

“Oh, sure, now you’re a Slytherin.” 

“I’ve always been a Slytherin.” 

“Fine,” Albus let out a put upon sigh, “I guess I’ll just find another way to spend my Friday.” 

Scorpius picked up the photographs and made a big show of getting to work. 

Over the next hour, the two of them reviewed the case. A string of apothecaries had been robbed over the last two weeks, two in Diagon Alley and one on Knockturn. They decided the first move should be to interview the shop owners and take a fresh look at the crime scenes. 

“We should also ask them to confirm the list of missing ingredients,” Scorpius said, running a finger down the list in his hand. “One of these lists has wolfsbane on it. If we’re dealing with a werewolf I want to know early on.” 

“Agreed.” Albus shivered. Werewolves would not be a welcome addition to his first case without a mentor. He gathered up all of the papers and tucked them back into the file, handing it to Scorpius. “Do you think we should get disguises for the place on Knockturn?” 

“Maybe. We are both pretty well known, and they might be more willing to talk to us if they aren’t thinking about interactions with our fathers.” Scorpius shrank down the file and handed it back to him. “I think you’ll need this. I’m guessing you’ll want to be the one to request the Dilutus potion from my father?” 

“I would indeed,” Albus grinned, standing up to smooth out any wrinkles on his robes, and tucked the file into his breast pocket. “In fact, it’s rather late. Maybe we should save the rest of this for Monday? It might take me a while to get back.” 

“It’s only just lunchtime!” 

Albus shrugged. “Don’t you need time to get ready for your date?” 

“Good Merlin,” Scorpius picked up a paperclip and threw it at him. Albus tried to catch it but it sailed past his hand and bounced off his cheek, falling back to the desk. “Be back by 1 or I will hunt you down and drag you back to this office.”

Albus flicked the paperclip back at him. “I doubt you’ll even come looking for me.” He walked across the office and headed for the door. “You’re not going to want to find me and Draco with our pants down.” 

“Oh, Al,” Scorpius gave him a pitying look. “You’re not going to have your pants down with him for a long time.” 

That drew Albus up short, he paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked back at Scorpius over his shoulder. “What makes you say that?” 

“Nothing. Have fun,” Scorpius replied, pulling that sly smirk again, “See you at 1.” 

Albus debated the idea of staying, to coax out any information Scorpius had, against leaving. Leaving meant he would see Draco instead of just talking about him. After several days of wanking over  _ kisses,  _ Albus decided he would rather take his chances. He could always grill Scorpius when he returned. 

The potions lab was one floor below the Auror department. Albus bypassed the lifts, opting for the stairs. He reached the lower level, opened the door to exit the staircase, and ran right into a solid figure. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Albus stumbled back against the wall and found himself staring at his dad. Everyone always talked about the “imposing figure” Harry Potter was in his Head Auror robes, but Albus never really saw it. He just looked like his dad dressed in nice robes. “Oh, hi.” 

Harry gave him an unimpressed look, his eyebrows doing that complex thing that wasn’t quite scowling and caused the wrinkles on his forehead to show up more pronounced. “Did you just say fuck?” 

“I did not,” he said the words automatically, not even considering the fact that he was an adult and adults were allowed to say words like ‘fuck’ whenever they got surprised. “I said I was sorry, for running into you.” 

Harry shook his head, resigned. It’s not as though this was the first time they’d had this conversation. “Right. Technically you did say that.” 

Albus put the flat of his hand on his dad’s chest, “Have you been working out dad?” He squeezed one of his biceps, encouraged by the smile Harry was fighting. “It felt like I hit a wall when I ran into you.” 

“Shush, you. Flattery doesn’t work on me.” Harry huffed and gently knocked Albus’ hand away. Had they been home, Albus knew Harry would have ruffled his hair. “What are you in such a hurry for?” 

“Scorpius and I are working our first case,” Albus forced himself not to puff up with pride at the statement. The last thing he needed was a  _ moment  _ with his dad in the hallway when he was trying to see Draco. “I need a few things from the lab.” 

“Right, your first case.” Harry hummed, looking serious for a moment. “You two are working the apothecary case, yeah?” 

Albus nodded once, then gave his dad a stern look. “I know you’re not about to offer me any special help because of my last name, right?” 

Harry chuckled, the deep rumbling sound so familiar from Albus’ childhood. “Wouldn’t dream of it kid. You’ve got to earn your stripes like the rest of us.” 

_ Good answer.  _ Albus offered him a smile and received one in return. “So,” he began purposefully letting his tone come out suspicious, “what are you doing down here?” 

“I came to see Malfoy. Needed to sign off on a few things for the lab.” 

Albus made a mental note to always lock the door when he was in Draco’s office. He couldn’t imagine the fall out if his dad walked in on something. And yes, Albus knew he was getting a little ahead of himself with that plan, but it was best to be prepared. Especially considering the fact that his dad had only ever busted his brother and sister with a boy, Albus had never been so heedless. 

“I bet he’ll be thrilled, seeing us one after the other.” 

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “He really enjoys being interrupted.” He laid a hand on Albus’ shoulder with a quick squeeze. “Don’t give him too much hell, though. He holds a lot of power down here.” With that, Harry walked through the door leading to the stairway. 

Albus waited until the door was fully closed before walking down the hall and into Draco’s office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a good deal steamier <3

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on instagram @dracos.tealsuit


End file.
